Question: Let $S$ be the set of all nonzero real numbers.  The function $f : S \to S$ satisfies the following two properties:

(i) First,
\[f \left( \frac{1}{x} \right) = xf(x)\]for all $x \in S.$

(ii) Second,
\[f \left( \frac{1}{x} \right) +  f \left( \frac{1}{y} \right) = 1 + f \left( \frac{1}{x + y} \right)\]for all $x \in S$ and $y \in S$ such that $x + y \in S.$

Let $n$ be the number of possible values of $f(1),$ and let $s$ be the sum of all possible values of $f(1).$  Find $n \times s.$
Setting $y = x$ in the second equation, we get
\[2 f \left( \frac{1}{x} \right) = 1 + f \left( \frac{1}{2x} \right). \quad (1)\]Setting $x = \frac{1}{2t},$ we find
\[2f(2t) = 1 + f(t) \quad (2)\]for all $t \in S.$

Then
\begin{align*}
x(1 + f(x)) &= 2x f(2x) \quad \text{from (2)} \\
&= f \left( \frac{1}{2x} \right) \quad \text{from (i)} \\
&= 2 f \left( \frac{1}{x} \right) - 1 \quad \text{from (1)} \\
&= 2xf(x) - 1 \quad \text{from (i)}.
\end{align*}Solving for $f(x),$ we find
\[f(x) = \frac{1}{x} + 1.\]We can check that this function works.  Therefore, $n = 1$ and $s = 2,$ so $n \times s = \boxed{2}.$